1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a packaging structure for a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing the packaging structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are usually packed and realized as semiconductor devices. During operation of such semiconductor devices, temperature of semiconductor devices will be raised due to heat created by solar cells. Therefore, operation efficiency of the semiconductor devices for solar cells will decrease. Holders help dissipate heat created by the semiconductor devices, but dissipation through holders is not very efficient. A heat dissipation plate is usually provided on one side of the circuit board, opposite to another side that semiconductor devices are provided on, to dissipate heat of the semiconductor devices. However, such package easily forms heat spots, thus heat dissipation is neither prompt nor uniform. Therefore, a packaging structure for semiconductor devices with high heat dissipation efficiency is desirable.